


A Dream's Betrayal [fan request]

by LolliPopKiki



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolliPopKiki/pseuds/LolliPopKiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself having a rather questionable dream about the mountain king during your quest with the dwarves. And you have the unfortunate habit of talking in your sleep. Unbeknownst to you, Thorin's been listening. Does he like what he hears, or will he never be able to look you in the face again...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream's Betrayal [fan request]

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW, angels. You've been warned. <3

By Mea

A Dream’s Betrayal [fan request]

A chill ran down his resting temple, and his eyes slowly opened, his pose still, yet his ears suddenly alert for any sound of passersby, or worse, one of the many who were after his head. After a few moments of silence, he relaxed his body a bit, realizing with slight discomfort that the fire that he and his kin had lit many hours ago had finally died, allowing the icy breeze of the night free to flow along their sleeping forms. He sat up, surveying the area. Surrounding the tiny wisp of smoke from the pile of burnt wood were his kin, wrapped up and sleeping soundly, simple darkened forms only illuminated by the moon above, which was nearly full. It was only by glancing at the tops of their heads that he could tell who each dwarf was. 

He smiled at Fili and Kili nearest him, huddled together unconsciously for warmth. The two of them would vehemently deny their uncle’s statement the next morning that they were cuddling like small children in the cold night. But he looked forward to mentioning it nonetheless. Having a moment to himself, he gazed up at the stars as another cool breeze blew his long hair back from his bearded face. His hair was as dark as a raven’s, but the moonlight revealed silver strands shining amongst the overwhelming onix. As he admired the sky, he took a deep breath, taking advantage of the undisturbed peace and quiet, a luxury that the company had not had for numerous nights. A clear night sky, on the edge of a lovely forest that was seemingly untouched by orcs or any other dark forces. He drank in the scenery around him, feeling for a moment that this was not a dangerous quest anymore, but merely a delightful outing...But as he continued to look upon the stars, they began to change before his eyes, to morph. 

They changed into small diamonds, pearls, precious stones of white, and as his eyes waivered, the tops of the trees became blurry as flames licked at their branches, growing larger, hotter, redder, just like on that day. He shook his head of the memory, his eyes shutting firmly, stern brows furrowing intensely as he struggled to rid himself of the illusion. It broke his distracting daydream, and he decided to do a head count while he was still awake: back to business. Everything seemed to be in order, except...her. Panic suddenly created a jolt in his entire body. She was not there. His crystal blue eyes were attentive, and his breath became heavy as they scrutinized every last area in front of him as he stood up from the patch of clovers he had been sleeping on. 

Just as he was about to alarm the others with a loud shout, he heard a soft sound in the distance behind him. He immediately spun around, seeing a dark smudge quite a few feet away, underneath a small holly tree. Judging by the sandy blond hair spilling out from under the fur coat he had lent her for the night, it was most definitely her. His nostrils flared in annoyance, and he began to stomp towards her sleeping form as if he were walking into battle, but without the regal armor lined in scarlet and sword in hand; the only thing that appeared regal about him was his stride and his strong profile as his hair flowed behind him gracefully. There was not much regality in an open-chested tunic. As another burst of cold air hit him in his bare chest, faded purple tunic pressing against his muscular form, he was grateful for the patch of downy chest hair. The cold turned his irritation into worry instead. Why was she sleeping so far away from the company? Did she mean to leave? As he got closer, he heard her softly moan, as if she were in pain, and he quickened his pace, and he was finally above her sleeping form. 

To his surprise, she did not appear to be injured, and he debated whether or not to wake her up at all. Perhaps she was having a nightmare. He unintentionally found himself awkwardly watch her as she slept in what appeared to be quite a feverish sleep. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her pale skin appeared to be glistening from perspiration. How could she be sweating in this cold? Surely she must be ill. He knelt down to touch her forehead but she rolled in the opposite direction and moaned again. He looked at her with great concern until he heard a whisper from her lips, “Thorin…” He was immediately taken aback, mouthing the word What? in confusion. She squirmed below him and rolled the other way, breathing heavily. It was then that she whimpered again, “Thorin...Thorin, please…” Her moaning of his name was louder than before, and her arms were clutched around herself as she panted. Thorin’s eyes widened as he came to the realization that she was not ill at all, but she was indeed dreaming. 

Although everything in his conscious mind told him to walk away and leave her be, spare her the possible embarrassment, he was just too intrigued to do so. Too intrigued and also...he felt his face become hot, felt the heat like fire radiate to the very tips of each hair on his beard. He was angry at himself for staying, and he was uncomfortable at his own blush, but he clenched his shaking fist and watched the woman below writhe and call for him in her dream. Thorin swallowed hard, finding it progressively difficult not to mount her right then and there as her continuously shifting body gave him small glances of her flesh beneath the loose clothing, a button or two coming apart, the hint of a collarbone, a peek of the bottom of one of her breasts. But it was her voice that was the most torture for him. 

Each time his name crawled intimately across her moistened lips, he clenched his jaw a little tighter, as he felt something else below get tighter as well. Thorin wished that he could somehow punch himself in the face. What was he supposed to do? Keep watching her until she finally did wake up and see him, a dark mass looming over her, staring down at her hungrily. How foolish he would look. Yet this sight was like a dream to him as well. He rolled his eyes at himself. Mahal...For once, Thorin had found himself stuck in his most perilous dilemma yet. He took a careful step forward, but it was no use; he stepped upon a small stick that cracked louder than he had intended.

You awoke with a start. Instinctively, you grabbed the small blade you had kept buried in a shallow pile of dirt beside your head, and flung yourself upwards, blade first. You found Thorin, the king under the mountain, fallen flat onto his backside, staring at you in shock, mouth agape. You dropped your blade and fiddled around with your clothes, which entailed just a simple black nightgown, though it was a little too informal to be called a gown, that hid a very small utility belt beneath it. You quickly buttoned the top button, your mind in an absolute frenzy. You knew you were blushing as the dream you had instantly flooded back into your brain. “How...how long have you been there?” you asked quietly, not looking at Thorin with your large brown eyes, finding yourself too humiliated to do so. “I-I…” Thorin stuttered, clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure. You cautiously took a peek at his face, secretly giggling in your head at seeing his expression so disheveled; you rarely saw anything on his face but stern concentration or the occasional Oakenshield smirk, which drove you absolutely mad. You suddenly couldn’t contain your smile, and Thorin glared at you, eyes beautiful and icy, almost like the moon above. 

“I saw...enough,” he remarked softly, the blush returning to his cheeks. You were very humiliated, yet seeing him blush seemed just too precious for you, and you giggled. Soon enough, that giggling turned into full-blown laughter. Thorin’s face held confusion yet again, as you laughed and laughed, but then he noticed tears streaming down your face. You really were humiliated. He had heard you call his name in such a yearning way, seen you do who-knows-what in your sleep. There was no way you were going to live this down. Being with him was going to be ruined, terribly awkward, and lord knows he would never look at you the same way again. You stopped laughing, and it was then that you realized that Thorin’s face was suddenly inches away from yours. His face looked positively intense. You were not entirely certain if he was mad at you, but this abrupt intimacy was beginning to make you feel dizzy. 

“Do not cry, Azbadu men [my lady],” he whispered, and placed a hand behind your head, pushing you into a rough kiss before you could catch your breath. You felt yourself melting beneath him and his powerful grip, yielding to him completely as you took him in: his warm lips upon yours, the feeling of his beard tickling your skin, and the heat radiating from his body as he reacted to yours. It was positively intoxicating. He broke the kiss, and you felt his breath tickle your cheek. You didn’t hesitate to look into his eyes, though you quickly became shy again and decided to stand up and stretch, more of your surroundings becoming into focus in the light of the moon. Thorin stood up as well, nervously clearing his throat. 

You smiled at him and said, “I’m sorry for venturing so far away from the fire. I feared that I would talk in my sleep.” Thorin chuckled, eyes facing downward. You continued, “I’ll come back with you. I daresay I won’t be able to sleep the rest of this night. I feel wide awake.” You began to laugh again, “But will you permit me to sleep beside you?” Thorin turned his gaze back up to you, a small smirk upon his face. 

“Of course you can. But not right this moment.” His smirk slowly turned into a frown as he approached you, step by step, causing you to walk backwards towards the trunk of another holly tree behind you. “Do you realize how hard it was for me to just...stand there while you…” he spoke, his voice firm and steady as if it were a command. You blushed, hard, as he kept backing you into the tree, until you felt the pressure against your back. “How hard it was to not touch you, to not take you then and there...like it is now. I cannot go back to camp until I have calmed down.” By now he was inches away from your face yet again, and he placed his arm against the tree trunk, placed beside your face, hand above your head. You felt your mouth go dry as you felt the need emanating from him like a pheromone. 

“Why make things hard, Thorin?” you whispered. His eyebrow twitched, and he replied, 

“I want you to know that I only have the noblest intentions with you. That I am lucky enough to find a woman in my very small company that is not only a help to my quest, but a woman that I could be with until the very end.” Now it was your turn to surprise him with a kiss. You captured his lips in one quick, fluid motion, feeling completely elated at his words. His other hand snaked up your neck to cradle your chin gently as you kissed him tenderly, over and over again. 

“Please...touch me, Thorin,” you whispered in between kisses. Thorin opened your mouth with his and swirl his tongue inside enthusiastically, and his hand went from your chin to trail down your neck, in between your breasts, and having his arm wrap around your waist, squeezing you against him. It was then you felt his hardness against you, and you jumped slightly. He really did want you. His hand went up and down your back, stroking it sweetly, while his other hand gently caressed your neck. The hand that trailed down your back caught a grasp of your buttocks firmly and you let out a tiny squeal, breaking the stream of hot kisses. Thorin smirked at you, eyes glazed over with lust and lips slightly roughed from kissing. 

“You feel so wonderful, every part of you, better than I had imagined, and I am not even finished yet. You can be a clumsy fighter at times, my dear, but you can bring this warrior to his knees.” Another squeeze. You looked up at him, playfully pouting, as you trailed your hands up and down his firm chest lovingly, and abruptly ripped open his delicate tunic, much to Thorin’s surprise. He raised his eyebrows, “Raising the stakes? You don’t want to play that game with me.” 

“Don’t I?” you replied, though it was difficult for you to mask the trembling excitement you had in your voice as his fingers began to bunch up the nightgown behind you. You felt a rush of cold air upon your legs and the tingling sensation of Thorin’s fingers upon your skin as he grabbed your buttocks with both of his hands and lifted you up against the tree as if you were a feather, to your shock. 

“Mm, soft skin...is everything of you so soft?” he uttered, pushing his body into you to hold you steady against the trunk. Your eyes nearly rolled into the back of your head as his lips glided across your neck while he placed soft kisses on your skin and one of his hands traveled down to cup your sex, and you gasped at the contact. “May I…” he began to ask, his breath hot upon your neck. Your skin felt like it was being covered in tiny pinpricks. 

“Yes, yes,” you breathed your reply, and you felt the sudden, sweet sting of two of his fingers press inside of you while his thumb massaged your clitoris gently, making you shudder beneath him. You felt him smile against your skin as he commenced his slow, rhythmic motions. “You’re wet so quickly. I suppose I have your dreams to thank for that,” he commented, his voice deep and strained. 

“Thorin, please. Don’t hold back…! Damn you, don’t hold back,” you cried out, already near the edge simply from his little strokes with his fingers. 

He looked into your eyes and responded tightly, “Very well.” He slipped his fingers out of you, you now only being held up by the sheer pressure of his upper body. He shredded the top of your nightgown in a single motion until it sagged down past your shoulders. The cold made your nipples stand at immediate attention, and you shivered slightly, your large breasts shaking a little. Thorin attacked you, taking one breast into his hand and biting your neck, sucking on it just a bit. You moaned in pleasure and pain. “That’s a familiar sound…” Thorin remarked against your skin before he took another gentle bite, rubbing your nipple in between his thumb and forefinger, causing you to squirm beneath him. 

He had both hands on your breasts now, kneading them and squeezing them, occasionally twirling his finger around your nipples, which he found out made you shudder, all while planting kisses and licks upon your neck, your collarbones, in between your breasts. You clenched your teeth, trying not to cry out like you wanted to, as you were overwhelmed with the stimulation, with the fact that it was Thorin, the intense need for him to fill you up. He seemed to have the same idea, as you felt him fiddle around below his waist and heard a click. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, his voice gruff and breathy. 

You nodded furiously, “Please, Thorin. Just...slowly.” Slow, he did, as you felt the tip of him touch your entrance, hesitantly, then it pushed inch by inch into you, and you felt as if something was softly breaking inside of you, and that familiar ache, and then he was fully inside of you, nearly to the hilt, and you could barely contain your cry. By the look on Thorin’s face, he was struggling not to burst as well, but he studied your face, making sure you were alright, before he started moving in and out of you, producing the friction that you had both craved. He initially went inside of you gradually, slowly, but as your moans became longer and higher-pitched, he began to move faster, more reckless, eventually having his hands on your buttocks again, allowing himself to go deeper.

He began to breathe heavily, making a loud growl to accompany each thrust inside of you, baring his teeth. It was not long before you felt yourself close, and you brought Thorin’s face to yours and kissed him, hard, as you climaxed, and with one more hard thrust to your insides, you felt Thorin release himself as well. Spent and panting, he rested his head upon your shoulder, and his forehead was warm and wet. You winced as he slowly removed himself from inside of you, feeling the aching wetness between your legs. His chest glistened, heaving up and down against you. You ran your fingers through his hair, feeling his body relax. “Y/N, I am truly grateful that you are here with me. You are a blessing I wish to have with me on this quest and after this quest…” Thorin stated, planting another gentle kiss upon your neck. You smiled and continued to stroke his hair, finding it funny that a naughty dream could lead to this.


End file.
